Faelryn
Full Name: Faelryn Sunsong Age: Approximate equivalent of 16 or 17. Occupation: Scryer-Retainer of Outland; currently working under the banner of The Grey Wolves. Languages: Thalassian, Orcish, some Common Relatives: Demitrius Sunsong (elder brother, deceased) = Physical Description = Faelryn is clearly quite young, his face still bearing boyish curves and his chin only barely fuzzy with soft stubble. He is of average height and holds the typical slender figure of most male sin'dorei, though his arms bear a touch more muscle than most--especially for a priest. His hair is a deep auburn, stick-straight and evenly cropped. While he is as well-groomed as any of his kin, Faelryn doesn't truly hold any of the rugged handsomeness or refined, noble beauty that he may or may not aspire to. Between the peach fuzz on his chin and the lankiness in his build, he bears much more the look of awkward youth. Usually clad in the modest robes of the priesthood, Faelryn's attire is never too gaudy or, on the reverse, too worn. However, instead of a priest's staff, he carries with him a slender dagger, tucked into his belt. The blade is knicked and shineless--this weapon has clearly seen its share of battle. = Personality = Faelryn does not seem concerned at all with being taken seriously--he will often make jokes at his own expense, and bear any criticism with a winning grin. While he may come off as childish and dismissive, he seeks to prove nothing until it's demanded of him. Whimsical and teasing in casual conversation--almost exaggeratedly so--Faelryn never gives the implication that anything truly phases him. With a smiling tolerance for tragedy and bloodshed to put elves twice his age to shame, he's prone to offending those who might take such things more to heart. While he is aware that his tendencies might be outwardly off-putting, Faelryn inwardly holds a deep respect for most anyone who fights at his side, be they Horde or Alliance. = History = Clever Child Faelryn was born the second son of Athael and Kaylai Sunsong, a family of high-ranking nobility. Even from an early age, it was obvious that he looked nothing like his father, and the question of the legitimacy of his birth crossed the minds of his family members and the other nobles of Quel'danas time and time again. Faelryn proved to be a clever boy, but as he grew older, he seemed to put his cleverness more to use in the pranks he pulled on other noble children rather than into his studies. His family might have been embarrassed by him had his actions not proved entirely harmless and all in good fun; besides, they were quite focsed upon the progress of Faelryn's elder brother, Demitrius Sunsong. Demitrius showed great prowess in his abilities as a priest, and while Faelryn admired him, he did not seem to mind being caught in his brother's shadow. Dalaran and the Fall of Silvermoon When he came of age, Faelryn decided to study under the Magisters, but he found himself restless and easily bored. Though he was hardly old enough to ride a hawkstrider, Faelryn chose to accompany a group of elves under Magister Ranalan Scelestus on a journey to Dalaran. He was convinced that it would not only assist him in his studies but also provide a much-needed change of scenery. He studied in Dalaran for several years, proving himself to be at least capable with arcanistry. Faelryn did not shine in his field, but he was quite content with mediocrity. When the beginnings of the Third War crept over the Eastern Kingdoms, Faelryn paid little mind to the rumors and tales of the strange events taking place in the North. He caught wind of Lordaeron's fall, but certainly Silvermoon--and Dalaran, of course--were impeneterable; nothing would claim them. When news of Arthas' ravaging of Quel'thalas reached Dalaran; Faelryn was dumbstruck. His whole family had been slain in the attacks--Faelryn hadn't seen them in years, so where he knew he should feel a great deal of pain, he felt instead a strange numbness. Confused and alone, the young Faelryn convinced the Magisters to allow him to follow Kael'thas back to Dalaran, and ultimately, to Outland. Scryer Retainer Despite his original training with the arcane, he found himself becoming more and more drawn to the use of knives and blades rather than his magic. He was small, thin and quick, allowing him a great deal of prowess over the foes he faced in the ruined Draenor. Ultimately, Faelryn was sent with an exploratory group of elves (the Scryers, under Voren'thal the Seer, and the Sunfury, under a brutal tactician named Pathaleon) to scout out the rest of Outland. His former leader, Ranalan Scelestus, accompanied him, offering Faelryn some much-needed comfort in such an alien world. The orders the group recieved from Kael'thas became exceedingly violent and reckless, culminating with the brutal attack using a mana bomb on Kirin'Var village. Sometime before this attack, Ranalan had disappeared, leaving Faelryn alone again. When Voren'thal recieved orders to attack Shattrath, Faelryn followed him, only to find that Voren'thal intended to surrender to the naaru there. While he bore some misgivings about abandoning Kael'thas, he'd been disgusted by the prince's slaughter of the Kirin Tor and thusly decided to keep his loyalty to Voren'thal. He became a Scryer Retainer, and as the war in Outland progressed, he dedicated himself to fighting the Sunfury. Return to Quel'thalas Now, with Kael'thas' armies defeated and the false prince dead, Faelryn has returned to Quel'thalas. He'd come to know Outland and Shattrath as his true home; now, Silvermoon feels strange and foreign. The Scryers, while still a unit in title, bore no real place in Azeroth, but the threat of the Scourge in Northrend drew Faelryn's attention. He decided to put away his tabard and blades and fight this war differently. Faelryn took up the training of a priest, finally following in the footsteps of his brother. Feeling the need for a sense of place and purpose in his 'new home', he took an interest in The Grey Wolves and has since put his loyalty under the banner of Aerybeth Duskfalcon. Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Priest